Amar Duele
by Mr.Fluff-Esponjoso
Summary: Una historia corta para el reto especial del dia del niño, llamado mi encuentro conmigo mismo del foro "Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?" Lo pongo aqui ya que olvide ponerlo dentro. Pasen y lean.


Esta historia debió salir para el dia del niño pero me fue imposible terminarlo pero aquí lo tengo ya listo y perdón que sea tan corto pero el tiempo me es insuficiente, espero y les guste.

* * *

 **¿Amar Duele?**

El día de Francia comenzó como cualquier otro, un buen desayuno acompañado de una hermosa mujer que fue su conquista en la noche, el despedirse de ella, tomar un largo baño donde se limpió y perfumó a profundidad. Una excelente vestimenta para salir de paseo, tal vez visitaria una tienda o iría a un lugar turístico para observar a los turistas que llegaban a su casa, verlos sonreír y pasar el tiempo.

Un día excelente si no hubiera sentido el tirón de su pantalón, al bajar la mirada observo con asombro que era él mismo pero más pequeño y luciendo como una niña.

-Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí – Lo levantó para ponerlo a la altura de su rostro - ¿Hola pequeño yo? – Pregunto esperando que su yo del pasado lo reconociera.

-Solo yo mismo puedo reconocerme sin importar el tiempo – El pequeño sonrió orgulloso de su yo adulto.

-Como siempre, tengo la absoluta razón – Francia lo tomo en brazos y pronto encontraron un lugar donde pudieran platicar y admirar la belleza de su hogar - ¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – Pregunto interesado el hombre ya que no recordaba para nada ese momento en sus memorias.

-Fue culpa de la oruga de la isla (Inglaterra) – Comentó el pequeño con calma – Comentó, te enviaré a un lugar lejano para que no te vuelvas a burlar de mí y aparecí aquí – Dijo con calma.

-Tendré que decirle a la oruga mayor que te regrese – Francia no tardó en enviar un mensaje con foto incluida a Inglaterra para que fuera a arreglar lo que hizo – Listo, tardara una hora pero llegará – Francia sonreía viéndose a sí mismo, su narcisismo estaba al máximo.

-Dime ¿Soy un gran imperio? – El pequeño preguntó esperanzado.

-Eh… Lo fuimos pero la oruga nos golpeó muy fuerte – Francia era sincero consigo mismo.

-Bueno la oruga es vengativa así que no me sorprende – El pequeño sonrió.

Los minutos pasaban entre preguntas y risas, a tal punto que solo faltaban 10 minutos para que Inglaterra llegará hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los francés, todo era risa y momentos de nostalgia hasta que el pequeño hizo una pregunta seria.

-Dime… Hay algo que siempre me eh preguntado desde que tengo memoria yo… ¿Encontraré a alguien a quien amar profundamente? – Esa pregunta descolocó por completo a Francia, su mirada se opacó y la escondió tras su flequillo.

-Veras… - Su mirar se ocultó tras su flequillo mientras su mente viajaba al pasado – Lo encontraremos varias veces pero… Solo las reinas lograrán conquistarte – Explicó con tristeza.

El pequeño observó a su yo mayor y se sintió incómodo por provocar cierta incomodidad en el ambiente.

-Al fin los encuentros – Ambos voltearon al origen de la voz encontrándose con Inglaterra.

-¡Oruga! – Exclamaron ambos al verlo.

-¡IDIOTAS! – Y por supuesto el inglés se molestó por el apodo - ¡Con esa actitud ni los ayudo! – Dijo completamente enojado.

-Vamos oruga, tú fuiste quien causó el desastre, por lo tanto es tu obligación repararlo – Francia lo quiso decir con su típico desinterés pero incluso Inglaterra noto el sentimiento que desprendía.

-Lo haré – El inglés se puso serio sacó su varita y la agito en el aire comenzando a formarse un anillo mágico a los pies del pequeño.

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué me veo tan miserable por el amor? ¡¿Yo no seré correspondido?! – Pregunto asustado el pequeño.

-Claro que serás correspondido y cuando llegue el tiempo lo único que podrás pedir a Dios es… Que nuestro tiempo al lado de ellas dure toda la eternidad – El flequillo de Francia se movió un poco dejando ver uno de sus ojos que estaba reteniendo unas cuantas lágrimas – Pero recuerda que no somos humanos y por más que amemos… Ningún milagro ocurrirá y por eso es nuestra misión ser fuertes para continuar en la sendera de la vida hasta el final – Sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y amargura por su destino.

-Yo… - La luz comenzó a rodear al pequeño y poco a poco se desvaneció – Estoy orgulloso del hombre en que me convertiré – Sonrió ampliamente y finalmente el pequeño regresó a su tiempo.

-Eso… No me lo esperaba – Suspiró y finalmente lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Idiota –Inglaterra se mantuvo a su lado sin comentar nada, ya que él mismo sabía lo que era sufrir por el amor de sus reinas.

-"En mi vida he tenido tantas reinas que siempre las veía como seres poco encantadores pero… Existían excepciones como mi amada Jeanne o Marie" – Sus pensamientos recordaron a las mujeres que le robo su corazón y pensamientos en los antiguos tiempos, momentos tristes y felices desfilaron por sus ojos.

Los sollozos se dejaron escuchar y algunos cuantos mocos cayeron de su nariz pero no se sentía tan mal en el llorar, después de todo una mano amiga estaba en su espalda tratando de calmarlo en silencio.

Mientras en el pasado, el pequeño Francia se metía con el pequeño Inglaterra mientras jugaban en las amplias praderas de su casa.


End file.
